Kiki Fukiko
Kiki Fukiko Is a young girl from Akupara Island and something of a legend on the island. She lives a travelling life with the company of a dragon named Ryu since she has no parents. Background Kiki's background is fogged with mystery. No one on Akupara Island knows the truth behind her existance but local folklore says that one night a firestorm eluminated the sky. As the storm in the sky blazed, battered carcasses﻿ of large flying monsters fell to the ground. Eventually the firestorm erupted into a large flash and multiple stars were seen falling. It is said that Kiki fell to Akupara with the dead monsters and the shooting stars. She landed on the highest peak of the floating islands and, despite having fallen thousands of feet, survived her impact with the snowy mountain. She was discovered in a crater by a group of dragons that lived on the peak and was taken into care by them whilst they decided what to do with her. Ultimately they either had to care for the young baby themselves or find a suitable human civilisation to return her to. In the end they decided that a dragon should find her a home amongst her own kind. A young dragon named Ryu was chosen for the task. Ryu flew Kiki to the only human settlement on the flying island and handed her over to the Fukiko family, a family made up of a husband and wife, with two young children of their own. The husband, Toshiro Fukiko, was a chronicler and, thus never around to help around the household. It was up to Yumi Fukiko to raise her own two sons, Akio and Miyu Fukiko, as well as adopted daughter, Kiki. After Ryu explained how Kiki fell into their hands (quite literally) and how the dragon clan felt she need a human upbringing, Yumi and Toshiro were both honoured and delighted to take Kiki into their home. Shortly after the decision to adopt Kiki was made, Toshiro left home again to continue his work as a chronicler and was not seen again by Kiki. Although life was strenuous for Yumi, the first year and a half of having Kiki in the house were about as pleasant as could be expected for a lone mother with three young children but troubles began to arise as Kiki learned to walk and talk. As could be expected from a household with two blood related children and one adopted child, rivalries arose between Kiki and Akio and Miyu. Needless to say this was a big headache for Yumi but was made worse when the dragons brought a gift for Kiki on her fourth birthday. The gift was a beautifully hand crafted toy box which was shaped like a large engraved wooden chest with a large main opening on top. For reasons unknown to Kiki the chest also sports a smaller door on one of its side faces which is about a foot and a half tall. When opened, the smaller door has a large tunnel leading down it which is longer than an adults arm length. Where the tunnel leads is unknown but the tunnel does not intrude onto the inside of the toy box. The toy box does however periodically make strange noises and even the sound of large explosions. The unexplained nature of this toy box is one of several contributing factors which eventually lead the Fukiko's to throw Kiki out. Other strange occurrences begun once Kiki started recieving pocket money. Her money was given out equally between her, Akio and Miyu yet for some reason Kiki always ended up with vastly more money than Akio or Miyu. Despite the fact that none of their money was missing Akio and Miyu accused Kiki of stealing money. The fact that Kiki seemed to just summon money from nothing fractured relationships between her and the Fukiko's. Rather curiously though, piles of money have always been found around Kiki ever since she was first brought into the house as a young baby. Even more curiously though, this money was often found along with an equal quantity of dead leaves. Ever since Kiki moved in the house was constantly littered with dead leaves which did nothing to sooth her relationship with Yumi since she was accused of bringing in a mess from outside. Kiki was finally thrown out at the age of five due to accusations of stealing both vast quanities of money and sweets which, like the money, simply appeared out of nowhere and for causing household chaos due to a combination of dropping piles of dead leaves everywhere and for creating incredibly loud noises with the mysterious toy box. Kiki, using the mysterious piles of money that she recieved even after leaving home, hired an Akuparian autogyro aviator and went to mainland Akupara in search of a new life. Despite being just five she managed to lead a relatively comfy life due to the constant supply of money and, to a lesser extent, sweets. Occasionally she would try to pay for items and found her money bag full of dead leaves instead of money but people were usually quite charitable since they had the honour of meeting "the girl that fell from the sky". During her years of growing up, the legend about her bursting from the sky with flames and stars had spread throughout Akupara Island making her quite famous if somewhat mysterious. Shortly before turning six, Kiki was travelling alone by rowing boat across the plains of southern Akupara which, needless to say, were flooded at the time. There she encountered the infamous Akuparian warlord Katsumoto Edo who was engaged in a large naval battle with the Akuparian Navy. As the battle went on hundreds of monsters swarmed to the scene to investigate. These ranged from sea and air monsters of varying size to colossal land monsters that waded through the water to engage in battle with the two fleets. Amongst the swarm of monsters blinded with rage was Ryu and his clan of dragons. His clan went with the intention of silencing the pain and unhappiness caused by the sound of battle. Ryu was about to board a large battleship and battle it and its crew when he saw Kiki out of the corner of his eye desperately attempting to row away from the heat of battle. Ryu suddenly came to his senses and his anger subsided. Ryu flew to Kiki's aide and managed to sweep her away from her boat shortly before a loose salvo from a dreadnought hit the nearby water, overturning the small boat and destroying it. As they flew away, Kiki witnessed the carnage of battle between the two fleets that were now fighting for survival against an unstoppable force of nature. Although hundreds of smaller monsters were killed, the fleets were ultimately smashed to pieces by the virtually invicible giant monsters. Dead bodies of humans and monsters littered the water along with the shattered remains of warships. Ryu flew Kiki back to dry land and to his astoundment, discovered that the girl that stood before him was the same girl that he discovered and delivered to the Fukiko's almost six years ago. Distraught from what she had just experienced, Kiki begged Ryu to stay. Dishonoured by his lack of judgement when finding Kiki a home, Ryu vowed to personally oversee the remainder of Kiki's childhood as her new adoptive guardian. Ryu made a deal with an ancient giant monster and was allowed to build a home for him and Kiki in the creature's cave. Kiki managed to befriend the ancient monster, even going as far as giving it the name "Nimbus". When Nimbus met Kiki and saw through her eyes the pain of her past, he too vowed to protect their home in the cave. Now aged six, Kiki still resides in the cave along with Ryu and Nimbus. Personality Having had a very traumatic early childhood and having a past shrouded with mystery, Kiki has become somewhat unpredictable as a personality. Under her circumstances, that could easily break another persons spirit, she has managed to become very resiliant as a person despite still being incredibly young﻿. Having lived a rough younger life and having lived alone for nearly a year at the age of five she has also become fiercely independent however this isolation has also damaged her ability to interact with other people and, more importantly, connect with people. She can at times be very brash when approaching people and at other times be incredibly shy depending on who she is approaching. Because of the legend on Akupara regarding her birth and the rumours that came with it, she has a lot of social pressure placed upon her to appear and act almost like some kind of god or prophet which does not help her regain her confidence or social skills. Ryu attempted to fix this by having her attend various schools but this was to no avail. Ryu, despite not being able to physical talk to her, tutors her himself. Character Flaws: *A combination of events over the years has made Kiki's personality very scatty and unpredictable. There is no telling how she will react to things or what she will do next. *Unlike other characters, such as Gomaz Kadabra who is an older person who has been forced to take the form of a younger person, Kiki is genuinely six years old in every sense. She is young, naive, demanding and at times disobidient. She requires alot of attention to keep her on the right track and stop her from doing stupid things. *Her isolation has made her very shy and sometimes brash. Kiki is both difficult to approach and akward to be approached by. Likes: *The company of others. *Ryu and Nimbus *She is a child. She is obviously going to like games and entertainment... Dislikes: *Isolation *After the events involving Katsumoto Edo and the naval battle of Southern Akupara, she has developed a mild phobia of water. *Uncertainty and mystery. They have caused her quite alot of bother after all... Strengths: *Although she has struggled at every school that Ryu has attempted to get her in, she did take to martial arts. Martial arts is still considered a vital skill on Akupara so it is taught in every walk of life. Kiki just happened to take to it during her short stint at school. She still trains and is highly proficient, rivalling some adults in skill. *Her early life has been full of running, hiding, secrecy and deviousness. As such she has picked up alot of skills which could be considered ninja like without meaning to. She is very good at moving silently and remaining undetected. *Being ludicrously young has its advantages. Having to haggle alot whilst living on her own, she has learned to use her age to her advantage and how to work off other peoples sympathy. Weaknesses: *Cannot go on water and occasionally will not even go near it. *She is known throughout most of Akupara Island. If she wishes to do something devious, she needs to do it subtlely or in secrecy. *This could be considered as much of a strength as it is a weakness but she finds it difficult to trust strangers. Beliefs: *She does not yet have a concept of this. Her adoptive mother was too busy breaking up family feuds or scolding her to have the time to introduce her to the concept of beliefs. I guess she atleast has a vague idea of what is right and wrong but even that is somewhat shallow and short sighted... Wants: *To find out who she is in more depth and why she fell out of the sky. Fears: *Water. *Being alone forever... Alignment: *Chaotic neutral. Goals Kiki has just recently hit the age where she really questions her origin. For most children this involves asking your parents and either getting a response along the lines of "you grew in my tummy" or "we had a special hug" or being told to wait until you are taught sex education. Unfortunately for Kiki, she supposedly fell from the sky with dead monsters and shooting stars and has a dragon as an adoptive dad. Needless to say this adds to complications. She was advised to visit a Miko to have her past explained to her. The Miko did not know her past for certain but she did say to Kiki that if she travelled to a land far to the west she may find her answers. Kiki now wishes to travel to the west in search of answers. Kiki would also really like to know why she keeps getting given lots of money and sweets and why does the money occasional turn into dead leaves. The people she has asked have said this is a bad omen but why??? The Miko said the answer to that also lies to the west. Appearance Kiki stands at a relatively average height for a girl or her age at 3ft 7inches (or 110CM for those of you who prefer metric). Her hair is a very rich shade of dark brown which she keeps tied in a very long plat that runs down the center of her back which is topped of at its end by a red silk bow. Her eyes are a ghostly blue colour. She wears a variety of kimonos in an equally large variety of bright colours, prints and patterns although sky patterns and stars are something of a theme. Over these she typically wears a hakama in one bright colour that compliments the Kimono she happens to be wearing. These are often worn with a straw coat since Akuparian weather can be unpredictable at the best of times. Weapons As well as being a good hand to hand combatant, Kiki is also trained to use short swords such as Wakazashi﻿ and throwing weapons. As such she typically keeps both at hand. It might seem ludicrous to give kids weapons but on Akupara it is not really possible to venture out of a town or village without encountering atleast one dangerous plant, animal or entity. As such it is pretty much compulsory for children over the age of five to carry a weapon which they are trained in to a very high standard and are perfectly safe with. Kiki is no exception to this rule. Category:Characters